


【最王】Crush

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 20+的最王在反正不是日本的地方重逢的故事，扔一下证明自己还有在写东西……
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 卡了很久越来越没手感  
> 实习好忙，期末设计作业也没做完  
> 文也没写完  
> 心好累  
> 本来是无料，放出来前半段初稿

雪白的船身在浓蓝的海水中沉浮，细密水滴织成了纱般的水雾，拂面的清风夹杂着淡淡的海水腥气，吹过最原终一鬓角细碎的黑发，他眯了眯眼睛，手里的书翻过一页 。

毕业后，他在叔叔的帮助下建立了属于自己的侦探社，比起周游世界的天海兰太郎、巡回演出的赤松枫、飞往宇宙的百田解斗等同期生，大概是最“宅”的一位了，最大的活动范围也不过是日本境内。

虽然本人并不介意这样的生活，但还是被娇蛮漂亮的母亲强制要求来国外一起过节，那位著名的演员用她出众的演技在电话里半真半假的哭诉着，夹杂些“妈妈舍不得留下终一一个人和案子过节。” “宝贝我们好久没见了，妈妈好想你，爸爸妈妈会一起去接你。”等等让人无奈的发言，刚结束一个案件的最原终一只好翻出签证，赶去与因为工作无法回国的父母一同过节。

……结果根本没人来接他。

最原终一看着手机上无人接听的界面，沉默片刻，打开了推特，最后一丝侥幸心理也被现实无情打破，热门趋势上挂着父母海滨共舞的话题——这对结婚多年甜蜜依旧的夫妻抛下身处异国他乡的宅男儿子和他们不值钱的誓言，自顾自跑去约会了。

而他们的“爱情结晶”孤零零站在港口，独身一人拖着巨大的行李箱，里面装满叔叔嘱咐他带给父母的手信，吹着冷风，刷着手机。

——终一，我算了算时间，你应该到了吧。  
——自己走回家吧，钥匙你叔叔说放在蓝色行李箱的那个黑白格卡包里了。

好吧，好吧。最原终一叹息着，冻僵的手指有些迟缓地在屏幕上敲击着，还未来得及发送，就收到了父亲发来的新消息。

——终一什么时候也能带你的舞伴回家？我和妈妈可是都在好奇呢。

'还真是一如既往的让人不知道说什么才好。'最原终一心想，却也没回复什么，只是把打好的短讯发了出去，大意是让父母放心，自己已经不是小孩子了之类，然后关掉屏幕，边向街边走去，边想着最后一条短讯出神。

舞伴吗？我也是有过的……不过是男性。

那位布偶熊形态的校长似乎总是有些稀奇古怪的想法，时不时就增加些新的校规，这次又说为了培养同学之间的感情，即将强制增加交谊舞教学，并要求在期末晚会上表演。才囚的男女比例向来平均，所以众人虽然吐槽着校长的不靠谱和随心所欲，也还是两两分组学习起来。

但总会有些特殊情况发生，因为班级里有重度厌男的茶柱转子，最原的班级自然减少了两个女生的名额，茶柱先从女生签桶中抽走一支，其余女生再从男生签桶中随机抽取，而最原终一就成了那个被剩下的、获得了一名男性舞伴的“幸运儿”之一。

女孩子们拿着自己的签寻找搭档时，他茫然的眼神对上了另一个同样没被抽到的男性，白色拘束服的男孩眨了眨眼睛，也露出一个有些意外的表情。

最原终一有些绝望，他想过了所有可能，只有这一种被他下意识避过，因为王马小吉确实与别人不同。

或许因为他们奇特的初识，或许是他让人捉摸不透的性格，又或许是因为最原终一自己于心有愧——他对王马小吉早就有些无法开口的情愫。

对于最原终一而言，他们有着过于尴尬的初遇，得知自己被希望之峰录取的消息后，最原终一在假期就为了那些只有超高校级才可以借阅的书，早早跑去了图书馆，捧着咖啡从早坐到晚，附近的便利店老板都记住了这个总来买奶油咖啡的少年，在他再来时送了一瓶芬达，而他尝了一口，就因为不爱喝气泡饮料扔在桌面上，离开的时候也忘了拿走。

而第二天他再去的时候，发现自己前一天坐过的位置上还放着一瓶芬达，他想也不想就丢进了垃圾桶，旁边几个奇怪的白衣人突然爆发出一阵大笑，不明所以的最原终一刚要坐下读书，就听到一个男孩的声音，拉长了音调，有些不满。

“这可是我的位置哦？你丢掉了我最爱的芬达，还抢占了我的座位，还真是超级过分的行为啊，小、最、原。”

那是个身材纤细的少年，穿着类似款式的白衣，伸出手指指着垃圾桶里的饮料，紫色的芬达安静地躺在黑色的垃圾袋里，最原终一眯起眼睛仔细一看，这确实和自己昨天落下的那瓶是完全不一样的口味，侦探白皙的脸上泛起一丝红晕，有些窘迫地站在原地。

对于一个惧怕视线的轻度社恐，这样被人围观的情景已经超过了最原终一的承受范围，理智的弦被名为尴尬的高温烧断，嘴唇徒劳地张合了几次，最终一个九十度大鞠躬，用仅存的力气喊了一声对不起，跌跌撞撞地跑走了。

由于精神高度紧张，面临了一场社会性死亡的最原终一并没有立即反应过来对方喊出自己名字的事实，并且很长时间都没有再去过图书馆，直到开学当天，坐在台下的最原终一看着因为迟到最后一个进行自我介绍的紫发少年，惊慌地睁大双眼，半月前的尴尬回忆涌上心头，他刚想转移视线，却对上了王马小吉深沉的紫眸，对方像是终于找到了目标的捕食者一样，露出个餍足的微笑。

“……还请多指教了。”

他做出夸张的口型，一字一顿，眼神紧紧落在最原的脸上，最原终一听着王马小吉意味深长的语调，不禁打了个寒颤，侦探的直觉告诉他，有什么事情将会发生。

他的预感成真了，从那天起，他便被这个奇怪的少年缠住了，王马小吉的行为是那样难以捉摸，他经常表现出浮夸的姿态，过分夸张的大笑、哭闹，又随口编出一串难以分辨的谎言。

和王马小吉在一起的最原终一总会不那么像他自己，莫名其妙开始的赌上性命的游戏，在划拳和抽牌中消磨掉的整个下午，他的生活轨迹一点点被这位毫不讲理的入侵者改变。一颗名为“王马小吉”的种子，在他没有意识到的时候，就已在他的心里悄无声息地铺展出根系，蛰伏着，等待着破土而出的时机。

它并没有等待太久。最原终一用布条清理着王马小吉手指的伤口，认真得仿佛世上不再有第二件事情，王马小吉垂眼看着他小心翼翼的动作，一声不吭，气氛生出了些对于两人来说过于稀罕的宁静，包扎完毕，最原终一的数落在嘴边绕了几圈，又咽了回去，只好捉着王马小吉的手指，有些怔愣的发起了呆。

“可是，小最原的心里已经装满我啦。”王马小吉率先打破了这份安静。

最原终一如梦初醒。

他抬头直视着王马小吉圆润的眼睛，里面有他熟悉的笑意，闪着亮晶晶的光。

原来是这样吗？迟钝的侦探此时才发现自己的心意，他的心脏跳得飞快，为了案件连喝几宿的咖啡时也不会比这更快了，手指冰凉发麻，但与王马小吉肌肤相触的地方却开始燃起异常的热度，沸腾的血液一路灼烧到心脏，他不禁语塞。

最原终一喜欢王马小吉，从他不知道的时候就开始了。

意识到这一点的最原终一给了自己一个认真思考和判断的时间，他在笔记本上写写画画，试图找出自己心动的开始，但他失败了，在那一条条相处的日常里，纵然是超高校级的侦探，也只能得出自己深陷其中的结论。经过徒劳的挣扎和无用的证明，他只能无奈承认，爱情就是这么不讲道理、毫无预兆。

但他不知道王马小吉对他是怎样的心情，或许他缠上自己只是图书馆事件的报复，或许又只是他的一时兴起，他似乎永远无法理解王马，他的一切行为都那么的异常，又那么合理，他不可能预测到王马的行为，更不可能改变王马小吉，在想到解决的办法前，他只能选择逃避。

但他没想到命运女神开了这样一个玩笑，他与躲避的暗恋对象居然成了亲密的舞伴。

因为无法忽视的身高差距，最原终一毫无疑问地走起了男步，他本以为王马小吉会抗议，但他只是眨眨眼，并没有多说什么，就去和女生们一起学习动作了，最原看着他安安静静的模样，心里反而有些愧疚，但这些乱七八糟的情感在合舞时全都消失的一干二净。

他像个人偶一样，机械地随着老师的命令动作，勉强维持着冷静的假象，这不算高明的伪装持续到王马柔软细白的手搭上他的肩，有着“非分之想”而“心怀鬼胎”的最原终一屏住呼吸，控制不住自己的紧张，他并不敢贴近王马小吉的身体，只做出一副搂着他腰肢的姿态，手虚虚地搭在空中，生硬地走着，竟比和女孩子搭档更加害羞。

维持着这古怪的姿势走了几步，最原终一不敢看王马小吉，只好漫无目的地发呆，一个走神便踢到了王马的鞋尖，他有些慌乱地抬起头，雪白的脸上一下红了起来。

对方的表情并不是想象中的愤怒或者不满，王马小吉反而露出了笑容，像是就在等待这一刻一般。从这一下碰触后，他开始时常踩到最原终一的鞋尖，最原终一开始并没有意识到，还会闪避几下，后来也由着王马小吉在他的鞋子上发泄着被迫跳女步的恼火。

那点和暗恋对象亲密起舞的暧昧在脚尖间歇传来的疼痛中消失殆尽，欲言又止的暗恋埋藏在进退交错的节拍，最原终一长长吐出一口气，神色如常。

王马小吉实在是个不太好掌握的舞伴，本来应该由男性主导的动作，在他们这里却反了过来，王马小吉随心所欲地踏着舞步，最原终一心里暗自叫苦，努力跟上他的步伐。

那些慌乱的心动在反复的练习中渐渐沉淀，不需要交流，王马小吉只要一个细微的动作，最原终一都可以猜到他的想法，他们的配合越发默契，最原终一恍惚觉得，自己似乎足够了解他了。

王马小吉虽然体型小巧，毕竟还是男性，跳女步也不可能像其他女孩一样选择裙装，但为了最终的效果，表演的当天，他还是在老师的推荐下选择了宽大些的服装。

他穿着一件棋盘格的羽织，配着一条黑绸长袴，皮鞋踏在地毯上面，轻盈如猫，悄无声息地走过来。

然后他说了什么……

“小最原，怎么在这里发呆？”

王马小吉的声音随着冷风吹进耳畔，最原终一眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己在做梦。

依然是熟悉的声音和称呼，却是完全不同的姿态，二十岁的王马小吉挥了挥手，向着他走来，在身前一点站定，小皮鞋的鞋跟磕在地砖上，清脆利落的响。

他长高了一些，圆润的娃娃脸也有了些棱角，见最原终一不说话，也没露出曾经那种不耐烦的浮夸表情，只是微笑着，微仰着下颌，一副礼貌的等待模样。

而最原终一的目光在他身上不动声色地巡视，最终滞留在黑色的高领毛衣包裹的纤细的颈，半长的发间露出几缕皮肉的颜色，半遮半掩，透着惹人遐想的白，十足的禁欲美。

他的嘴唇开开合合，思索半晌，却找不到一句足够合适的话献给这场仓促的久别重逢，只突然地想起，来时所看的书里的一句描写——'我本来是可以跟他说几句话的，但离我们最后一次见面的时间隔得太远了，我开不了口。就像一个人被我远远地抛弃在一个荒岛的海边，而我出海了。'

“王马君这些年变化很大呢。”最终只剩下这苍白无力的一句陈述。

“嗯？毕竟已经二十岁了呢，还像那样做事、说着那些话，就有些不合适了嘛。”王马小吉还是笑着。

最原终一感觉有些闷，虽然都是假笑，但他莫名觉得这种滴水不漏的礼貌微笑比曾经夸张的笑容更让他烦躁。

“原来是这样，好久不见，不如我请最原吃个晚饭吧。”王马小吉听完最原终一的经历，也没做出什么评价，而是巧妙的转移了话题。

“还是我来请吧。”

“嗯？好吧。”王马小吉也没再推脱，只是看着最原终一，弯了弯唇角。

他们保持着不远不近的距离，王马小吉和他聊刺骨的冷风，聊异国的建筑，甚至街边的野猫，却对自己闭口不谈，简单的试探后，最原终一败下阵来，他瞥过一家装修典雅的餐厅，向王马小吉点了点头，两人一起走进店里，找了一个幽静的角落入座。

服务员端来了餐具，最原终一礼貌地道谢后，转而注视着王马小吉。

“王马君……”

他的声音是那么缓慢而清晰，把每一个音节掰开来、揉碎了，才在绵长的余音里小心翼翼吐露出那些怀念和爱意——但已经是这位内敛的侦探所能做到的最大的真情流露了，他蝶翼般的眼睫轻轻颤动着，低垂着眼帘，盯着手里的瓷杯。

但王马小吉知道，那双蜜金色的眼睛在注视他，他的头偏向东边，就跟到东，他的头偏向西边，那道视线也如影随形，却在他直视回去时慌乱地移开视线，他的姿态那样专注和认真，像茶杯里突然开出了一朵花似的，却不知一道红晕已经悄无声息漫上了脸颊。

欲盖弥彰。

王马小吉觉得好笑，最原终一向来是那么冷静自持，把自己那点绮念和心动掩饰在不动声色的外表下，像是一块密不透风的冰，下面封存着跳跃的火。

“先点菜吧？”王马小吉也没想戳穿他，看破不说破，成年人的基本法则，随着年龄的增长，他已经不再把什么都随心所欲地表露出来了。

他伸出手去拿放在最原终一身边的菜单，这时最原才得以仔细观察那修长白皙的十指。指甲修剪地圆润，只有小指的指甲略长出一截，像一把小刀，干净轻薄，带着柔美婉转的锋利，一如二十岁的王马小吉。

他微笑着把菜单递过去，王马小吉的手一顿，撩起眼皮瞥了一眼，另一只手托着腮，几缕深紫的发丝缠绕在玉似的手指上，眼睛直直盯着他，最原终一被那双深不见底的眼睛看得莫名心虚，轻咳一声扭过头去。

王马小吉便伸手去拿那张轻薄的纸，略长的小指指甲从他手背划过，酥麻的电流从手臂一路传到脊髓，最原终一痒得一抖，菜单无声地落在桌上，他猛地抬头，与那双等待多时的眼四目相对，王马小吉飞快地吐吐舌头，露出个调皮的笑容，眨了眨眼睛。

紫色的眼瞳带着他熟悉的挑衅与狡黠，对方微仰下颌，抿着嘴唇微笑，他恍惚间感觉眼前坐的还是他邻桌那个跳脱恣意的小总统，会笑弯了双眼对他恶作剧，拉长了尾音撒娇。

而他爱极了王马小吉这幅模样，却羞于表达，只能强撑出一副正经的假象，看着他鼓起的脸颊，压抑着自己的心跳、迷恋，故作镇定，直到他生气得跑走，也不敢牵他的手。

只是他没想到这么多年过去，变得成熟稳重的最原终一在面对王马小吉时，依然会笨嘴拙舌、心跳加速，那个调皮的动作像是一个暗示，把他们错过的几年悄无声息地弥补。

最原终一的手轻轻放在心脏上，隔着布料感受着那错乱了节拍的心跳如雷，这是他的第二次心动，对象是他的初恋。

王马小吉似乎彻底放松了下来，不怎么端正地歪在椅子上，米白西裤包裹的腿勾着椅子脚，晃晃悠悠地，鞋跟偶尔磕出一点清脆的响，灵活的手指把点餐用的笔转成了一朵花。

这家餐厅不算高档，但胜在颇有情调，点餐提供的不过是根普通的铅笔，手工削尖的棱面实在算不得均匀，光滑的平面上还有个突兀的凹。最原终一非常熟悉这种痕迹，纵使恶之总统聪明伶俐、心灵手巧，却无法摆平区区一根铅笔，王马的美工刀下，每支铅笔都带着这种瑕疵，在他的灵活的指间有些微妙的笨拙。

之后的一切也是他熟悉的，他闭着眼睛都能描绘出这幅场景，王马的食指在思考时会在习惯性鼓起的脸颊上轻轻点着，像嫩滑的牛奶布丁，一碰会漾起奶香味的颤动，他微微眯起眼睛，有些赌气似的——他恍惚间又是那个娇小的少年了。

他飞快地勾了几道菜，手腕一抬，微动手指唤来服务员，十足的矜贵姿态，递出菜单时他才想起对面坐了一个人似的，灵动的紫眸滴溜溜地转了一圈，作出无辜的纯良表情。

最原终一感觉自己的太阳穴久违地微微跳动，他按着额头，露出个礼节性的笑容，向服务员要回了那张菜单。他简单扫过内容，不禁有些惊讶——王马小吉连带他的份一起点了出来，并且确实是他喜欢的口味。

“小最原的表情怎么这么惊讶？难道是看到菜单觉得自己买不起账了吗？我来付也没有关系的哦？”王马小吉手肘撑在桌上，十指交叠，笑嘻嘻地欣赏最原终一的表情，那根铅笔被他压在桌上，发出让人牙酸的摩擦声。

'最原终一实在太好懂了，他把什么都写在脸上，偏偏还自以为伪装的很好'，王马小吉心想，'可是这么多年了，居然毫无长进'。

最原终一喜欢王马小吉，王马小吉早就知道，远在最原终一之前。

但他绝不会主动表白，因为在更早的时候，他就关注着最原终一。

他恋慕最原终一，并且终于让对方也拥有了相同的感情，最原终一对待他的态度非常认真，他曾经为了这份珍重而喜悦，却在时间的推移下渐渐生出了些怨恚——我知道你喜欢我，我知道你腼腆，但是我已经走了这么久，你就不能迈出来哪怕一步吗？

他发现自己喜欢最原终一以来，就迫切的想要得到一点回应，但最原终一总把自己隔离在厚厚的屏障内，遥遥地望着他，迟迟不肯表露。

最原终一到底还在等什么呢，他有些烦躁的戳着盘子里的溏心蛋，表情却分毫不显，随口聊着他编出的“平凡而愉快的普通生活”，他感到自己的话其实有些破绽，这不太正常，王马小吉的谎言应该是完美无缺的，但那个最擅长发现发言中的矛盾的侦探似乎也不在状态，或许他们今天都不太正常，他想。

饭后，两人沿着海漫步，直到他们走到最原夫妻的家，这对不靠谱的夫妇自然不会收拾房间，最原终一回忆了一下曾经和父母同住时，家里凌乱的景象，完全失去了邀请王马小吉进屋小坐的勇气。

但他也不想就此分别，犹豫片刻，他主动提出要送据说住在附近酒店的王马回去，但王马小吉只是摆了摆手，婉拒了他的好意。

最原终一望着王马小吉远去的背影，西沉的夕阳下，海鸥在粼粼波光中翻飞起舞，又展翅而飞，消失在视野里。

我们如海鸥之与波涛相遇似地，遇见了，走近了。  
海鸥飞去，波涛滚滚地流开，我们也分别了。*

当天夜里，最原终一在床铺间辗转，天光渐亮时才得以入睡，可能是因为日有所思，他睁眼时，熟悉的建筑映入眼帘，是希望之峰学院，课前五分钟的预备铃声已经响起，而他还距离教学楼还有一段距离，虽然不知道发生了什么，但他还是下意识向着学校的方向跑去。

“喂，上来啦。”

最原终一回头看到王马小吉完全忽视了身后警卫的怒吼，嚣张无比地骑着改装喷漆的骚包机车从校门冲了进来。

“欸？可是……”

“可是什么？都要迟到了，快上来！”

王马小吉用与娇小的身体完全不符的力量把最原终一拉上了车，确认他坐稳后瞬间开到最大马力冲了出去，最原终一强忍着喊出声的冲动，悄悄抓紧了他的上衣。

“这可是我的女友专座喔，小最原怎么补偿我。”教学楼门口，王马小吉一边停车，一边对着最原终一开玩笑。

“……那么王马君介意多一个男朋友吗？”

看着王马小吉促狭的笑容，清醒地知道自己在做梦的最原终一略一迟疑，不由自主的说出了埋藏在心底的秘密。

王马小吉显然有些吃惊，他的眼睛在最原终一身上扫过，露出了狐疑的表情，小最原今天吃错了什么药，你其实是小白银假扮的吧，还是在玩什么真心话大冒险吗？

最原终一说，我是认真的，王马君，你愿意做我男朋友吗？

王马小吉挑高一边眉头，嗤笑着看他，小最原还是去做梦吧，梦里什么都有。

最原终一有点委屈，他想我本来就在做梦了，可我也没有男朋友啊，于是他又问，你真的不愿意做我男朋友吗？

王马小吉还是那副表情，说那你还是别做梦了，冷酷地转身走进了教室。

然后最原终一就醒了，他回忆着这个离奇的梦，也想不明白自己怎么会梦到这么离谱的最原终一和王马小吉，真正的王马小吉不会这样回应的，他莫名确信。

但是这似乎也没什么可以得到安慰的，现实里他甚至连听王马小吉说拒绝的机会都没有，最原终一抱着枕头翻了个身，毕竟他还不如梦里那个被拒绝两次的倒霉蛋一半勇敢。

或许只有当我知道这是个不会改变任何事情的清醒梦，才会有不顾一切的勇气去倾诉我的爱意。

这也太悲哀了。


End file.
